


It's Been a Long Day

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [76]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a big difference between a rock rolling at you and a tank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been a Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> **1 Million Words' Word of the Day:** Minoneism
> 
>  **Timeframe:** All across the show  
>  **Title:** Maroon 5's _Sad_

There’s a big difference between a rock rolling at you and a tank, and it’s that difference, and the inability to see the difference, between Steve and all the people who get in his way. Jameson. Lori. Denning. Grover. Who all came around, after they were run right over.

 They intended to get in his way, to trip him up, be a bump in the road, a warning sign. Missing entirely that what he was trained to do for twenty years was keep going. No matter the cost, the sacrifice, the angle, the plan. Always forward, never stopping, never slowing.

**Author's Note:**

> > **Misoneism**   _(noun)_  
>  mis·o·ne·ism [mis-oh-nee-iz-uhm, mahy-soh-]
>> 
>> **noun**  
>  hatred or dislike of what is new or represents change.
>> 
>> **Origin:**  1885–90; < Italian misoneismo. See miso-, neo-, -ism


End file.
